Write Epic Battles Fanon Wiki Rules and Guidlines
This are the rules of the wiki and the Chat. If any User breaks the Rules please report them on the Rule Violation Report or contact any of the Admins on his Message Wall. Rules # You're freely to said all the characters who roots or bets in a battle, and also is allowed said your reasons. # Things like Spam, Plagiarism, Sockpuppeting and Vandalism are Disallowed # If a battle is already created by an user you can make your own version of the battle making a battle, However, you musk ask first. If they say no, the fight should be deleted instantly. # OCs are EXTREMELY '''disallowed on the wiki, but they can be in blogs # Memes are allowed but please DON'T add memes like Luigi Doing Nothing and Shrek # Users also are allowed # Fan Characters or Youtubers are allowed # Real life combatants don't can be in battles # No Bullying # You can make series you want make and rap battles but make them on blogs # Don't make fun of administrators # Death Threats are absolutely disallowed (This means an infinite ban) # No religious figures # No more then 12 combatants in a battle royale # Powerful OC can be added here but they need a Wattpad History or a Blog Serie # WEB RN's and WR's are just in blogs. # It's allowed two users having the same profiles (For example two users with a Mario Photo on his profile) But is Disallowed actue like them to make fun of them or to difamase them, it would be an Infinite Ban. # If an user is breaking the rules, please contact with an Admin # If you're in a collab discuss it with everybody about who would win # Have fun on Write Epic Battles Wiki! Chat Rules # Don't make bullying of other users and admins # Don't put links or put Porn or Bloody Things (This mean an infinite ban) # Should Flaming or Ranting is not tolerated (First a Month Ban and then an infinite ban) Discord Chat Rules # No Spamming, trolling, or insulting # No Porn, and no do NSFW Channels, so please don't ask. # No gore art, while it's fine for battles to have brutal deaths, it's not fine to post gore art, like at all. # Please don't add offensive memes, like Hitler memes, or something like that, and don't post Sexual Memes, please # If you're an Admin, please do not abuse your power. Penalities for Disregarding Rules Warnings and Deletions * Add memes like Luigi Doing Nothing or Shrek * Battle Royales with more then 12 combatants * Make fun of an user (This includes don't provocking, mocking and belittling) * Any Battle with a Real life Combatant * Add OP OC * Ending fights with the winner making some inappropiate with the losser ((Only cannibals eating the body is accepted)) * Any Fight That Has No Research After Five Days Is To Be Deleted Block Times of Bans '''1 to 3 days * Use Memes constantly * Add so OP OC here then of get a warning * Rage * Repeatedly use of Non-Constructive Criticism Week to a Month * Continuing Chat Rule Breaking * Flaming or Ranting * Threatening Users Permanent Ban * Death Threats * Sockpuppeting to Dodge Bans * Continuing Adding OP OC * Said the word with N * Add things of Porn or Bloody Things * Flaming or Ranting Continuing * Complete Removal or Vandalism of Battles of Other Peoples * Threatening Users after Month Ban Category:Important